British Museum
250px|thumbBritish Museum •Great Russell Street • London, WC1B 3DG Open daily 10.00-17.30. Open late on Fridays until 20.30. Address Telephone:+44 (0)20 7323 8000 * Email:information@britishmuseum.org * Website:http://www.britishmuseum.org/ * Public transport:Tube: Tottenham Court Road, Holborn, Russell Square * Read more at … visitlondon The core of today’s building was designed by the architect Sir Robert Smirke (1780–1867) in 1823. It was a quadrangle with four wings: the north, east, south and west wings. The building was completed in 1852. It included galleries for classical sculpture and Assyrian antiquities as well as residences for staff. Smirke designed the building in the Greek Revival style, which emulated classical Greek architecture. Greek features on the building include the columns and pediment at the South entrance. Die Abteilungen *Frühgeschichte und Europa (zB Karyatide vom Erechtheion) (Parthenon Sc.) 18 *Naher Osten *Altes Ägypten und Sudan *Griechische und römische Antiken Raum 18 Elgin Marbles *Afrika, Ozeanien und Amerika *Asien (die WP-Links sind nicht) *Münzen und Medaillen (spezifisch) *Drucke und Zeichnungen __toc__ Krishna in the garden of Assam ; the cultural context of an Indian textile test SERIES 1 (JANUARY - FEBRUARY 2010) #Making Us Human (2,000,000 - 9000 BC) #After the Ice Age: Food and Sex (9000 - 3500 BC) #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/sogITE3FSKStlk12qd2W3w1: Mummy of Hornedjitef #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/xQBDvzBRSrqVQYQ5ECaZwA6: Bird-shaped pestle #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/ykHw5-oqQEGFnvat1gavxA2: Olduvai stone chopping tool #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/vNEwNR8rSzGPSwSn3yeJwA7: Ain Sakhri lovers figurine #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/I3I8quLCR8exvdZeQPONrw3: Olduvai handaxe #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/ba9VK4iRQUybd1KMGnRimQ8: Egyptian clay model of cattle #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/DyfP6g6dRN6WdwdnbIVbPw4: Swimming reindeer #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/Hvi54RDiQym6Pgd3_IsRKA9: Maya maize god statue #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/hLAME-wiTyaZU2KQf-P5vA5: Clovis spear point #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/tKmMd2a9SBuOeTay4eiStQ10: Jomon pot #The First Cities and States (4000 - 2000 BC) #The Beginning of Science & Literature (1500 - 700 BC) #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/li6X6vc1SMSJfJ2BhOdB0A11: King Den's sandal label #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/GOe8Mt6vRdSNcg-yeivrEA16: Flood Tablet #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/cVczEWH0RVm_dFZtJBAjRw12: Standard of Ur #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/y1T3knf-T66RwWyEt_cZBw17: Rhind Mathematical Papyrus #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/RRbS0YxzQQa88y_xkV1ADg13: Indus seal #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/eU0DV7kOQ5inxmklD__YIw18: Minoan Bull Leaper #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/ZRfYPmVMSgmqZyFEY8VRJA14: Jade axe #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/okZT5JiCTn6lYFR0Gs9Tbg19: Mold Gold Cape #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/TnAQ0B8bQkSJzKZFWo6F-g15: Early writing tablet #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/JYYDgb09RdeymolMiKpNgg20: Statue of Ramesses II #Old World, New Powers (1100 - 300 BC) #The World in the Age of Confucius (500 - 300 BC) #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/81-wccF3SqCa3GqpDKk3rg21: Lachish Reliefs #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/sbCfsq5kSFaknMhxuK9zow26: Oxus chariot model #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/ImJ-d4-oR8a7_Vw-Ty0j1g22: Sphinx of Taharqo #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/9DWj8vP7RSmAqiuIbW4X8w27: Parthenon sculpture: Centaur and Lapith #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/9ncaOZABRHO5tcKeacBlJQ23: Chinese Zhou ritual vessel #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/O7nfGEryTSGFLgOPodM4tQ28: Basse Yutz Flagons #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/wm8NbFLMQGGc5zX7d7mszg24: Paracas textile #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/rxxK1FgBQNSsipmXhCIAXQ29: Olmec stone mask #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/7cEz771FSeOLptGIElaquA25: Gold coin of Croesus #http://www.bbc.co.uk/ahistoryoftheworld/objects/Fh59-tI4TViuv1RSsx0qhQ30: Chinese bronze bell test 100 Objekte im British Museum - London Natürlich gibt es dort mehr Ausstellungsstücke. Der Name stammt von einer in GB bekannten Radio-Sendereihe. Bekannte Menschen stellen unbekannte Objekte vor, die für ein Stück Geschichte der Menschheit stehen. * A History of the World in 100 Objects. (vom British Museum director Neil MacGregor, 2002-2015. 15-minute presentations on bbc Radio 4) Das Buch zur Reihe und zum Museum: * Neil MacGregor: A History of the World in 100 Objects. Allen Lane, 2010. ISBN 978-1-84614-413-4 ** deutsch: Eine Geschichte der Welt in 100 Objekten. Beck, München 2011. ISBN 978-3-406-62147-5 Nur 3 Stunden für das British Museum List of objects which give an insight into the Museum's collection. Download and print itinerary Download and print floorplan ;Ground floor #1. The Sloane astrolabe #2. Stone chopper from Tanzania #3. The Sutton Hoo ship burial #4. The Rosetta Stone #5. Bust of Ramesses the Great #6. Assyrian Lion Hunt reliefs #7. Parthenon sculptures #8. Easter Island statue #9. Turquoise serpent #10. Tang ceramic tomb figures #11. Cloisonné jar with dragons #12. Jade cong #13. Jade terrapin from Allahabad ;Upper floor #14. Automated model of a ship #15. Lewis Chessmen #16. Mosaic of Christ #17. Basse Yutz flagons #18. Mold ceremonial gold cape #19. Oxus Treasure #20. The Flood Tablet #21. The Royal Game of Ur #22. Mummy of Katebet #23. Sphinx of Taharqo #24. Samurai armour ;Lower floor #25. King of Ife 12 objects to see with children ;Ground floor #1. Statue of Ramesses the Great #2. Hoa Hakananai’a #3. The Rosetta Stone #4. Chinese Tang tomb figures #5. Double-headed serpent #6. Sutton Hoo Helmet von Anglo-Saxon rulers, mehr) ;Upper floor #7. Head of Augustus #8. Mummified bull #9. Royal Game of Ur #10. Hoxne pepper pot #11. Pieces of eight ;Lower floor #12. Benin plaque: the oba with Europeans … auch noch: ;Courting to contract : love and marriage in Iran Until 20 November 2016 Free http://www.britishmuseum.org/whats_on/exhibitions/money_matters.aspx ;Money matters Until 9 October 2016 Literatur * Bibliothek ! * * * die 100 Objekte ::(Textgrundlage die engl. WP, Link s.o. dto Lic.) Making us human (2,000,000 – 9,000 BC) "Neil MacGregor reveals the earliest objects that define us as humans." First broadcast week beginning 18 January 2010. After the Ice Age: food and sex (9,000 – 3,000 BC) "Why did farming start at the end of the Ice Age? Clues remain in objects left behind." First broadcast week beginning 25 January 2010. The first cities and states (4,000 – 2,000 BC) "What happens as people move from villages to cities? Five objects tell the story." First broadcast week beginning 1 February 2010. The beginning of science and literature (1500 – 700 BC) "4,000 years ago, societies began to express themselves through myth, maths and monuments." First broadcast week beginning 8 February 2010. Old world, new powers (1100–300 BC) "Across the world new regimes create objects to assert their supremacy." First broadcast week beginning 15 February 2010. The world in the age of Confucius (500–300 BC) "Can meanings hidden in friezes and flagons tell us as much as the writings of great men?" First broadcast week beginning 22 February 2010. Empire builders (300 BC – AD 1) "Neil MacGregor continues his global history told through objects. This week he is with the great rulers of the world around 2,000 years ago" First broadcast week beginning 17 May 2010. Vom Jahr 1 – 600 * Ancient pleasures, modern spice (AD 1 – 600) "Neil MacGregor explores the ways in which people sought pleasure 2,000 years ago." First broadcast week beginning 24 May 2010. 200 – 600 * The rise of world faiths (AD 200 – 600) "Neil MacGregor explores how and when many great religious images came into existence." First broadcast week beginning 31 May 2010. 400 – 700 * The Silk Road and beyond (AD 400 – 700) "Five objects from the British Museum tell the story of the movement of goods and ideas." First broadcast week beginning 7 June 2010. 700 – 950 * Inside the palace: secrets at court (AD 700 – 950) "Neil MacGregor gets an insight into the lives of the ruling elites 1200 years ago." First broadcast week beginning 14 June 2010. 900 – 1300 * Pilgrims, raiders and traders (AD 900 – 1300) "How trade, war and religion moved objects around the globe 1000 years ago." First broadcast week beginning 21 June 2010. 1200–1400 * Status symbols (AD 1200–1400) "Neil MacGregor examines objects which hold status and required skilful making." First broadcast week beginning 28 June 2010. 1200–1400 * Meeting the gods (AD 1200–1400) "Objects from the British Museum show how the faithful were brought closer to their gods." First broadcast week beginning 5 July 2010. 1375–1550 * The threshold of the modern world (AD 1375–1550) "Neil MacGregor explores the great empires of the world in the threshold of the modern era." First broadcast week beginning 13 September 2010. 1450–1600 * The first global economy (AD 1450–1600) "Neil MacGregor traces the impact of travel, trade and conquest from 1450 to 1600." First broadcast 20 September 2010. 1550–1700 * Tolerance and intolerance (AD 1550–1700) "Neil MacGregor tells how the great religions lived together in the C16th and C17th." First broadcast week beginning 27 September 2010. 1680–1820 * Exploration, exploitation and enlightenment (AD 1680–1820) "Neil MacGregor on the misunderstandings that can happen when different worlds collide." First broadcast 4 October 2010. 1780–1914 * Mass production, mass persuasion (AD 1780–1914) "How industrialisation, mass politics and imperial ambitions changed the world." First broadcast week beginning 11 October 2010. 1914–2010 * The world of our making (AD 1914–2010) "Neil MacGregor explores aspects of sexual, political and economic history of recent times." First broadcast week beginning 18 October 2010. World-Special-Radio 4 - edition A special radio programme on Radio 4, first broadcast on 18 May 2011, featured one of the many thousands of items nominated on the BBC website by members of the public as an object of special significance. The object chosen to be featured on the programme was an oil painting depicting a young woman that was nominated by Peter Lewis. The painting, which belonged to Lewis' uncle, Bryn Roberts, was painted from a postcard photograph of Roberts' girlfriend (and later wife), Peggy Gullup, by an anonymous Jewish artist for Roberts whilst he was a prisoner of war at Auschwitz in Poland. Frühere Ausstellungen z B = Witches and wicked bodies = 25 September 2014 – 11 January 2015 Art Fund Prize The British Museum won the 2011 Art Fund Prize for museums and galleries for its part in the A History of the World in 100 Objects series. The prize, worth £100,000, was presented to the museum by Jeremy Hunt, Secretary of State for Culture, Olympics, Media and Sport, in a ceremony at London on 15 June 2011. The chairman of the panel of judges, Michael Portillo, noted that the judges were "particularly impressed by the truly global scope of the British Museum’s project, which combined intellectual rigour and open heartedness, and went far beyond the boundaries of the museum’s walls". The judges were also very impressed by the way that the project used digital media in ground-breaking and novel ways to interact with audiences. Engl. Liste der Abteilungen / Galleries Galleries View floor plans of the Museum Africa The Sainsbury Galleries Room 25 North America Room 26 Mexico Room 27 Ancient Egypt Egyptian sculpture Room 4 Egyptian life and death: the tomb-chapel of Nebamun The Michael Cohen Gallery Room 61 Egyptian death and afterlife: mummies The Roxie Walker Galleries Room 62-63 Early Egypt The Raymond and Beverly Sackler Gallery Room 64 Sudan, Egypt and Nubia The Raymond and Beverly Sackler Gallery Room 65 Ethiopia and Coptic Egypt Room 66 Ancient Greece and Rome Greece: Cycladic Islands Room 11 Greece: Minoans The Arthur I Fleischman Gallery Room 12a Greece: Mycenaeans The Arthur I Fleischman Gallery Room 12b Greece 1050–520 BC Room 13 Greek vases Room 14 Athens and Lycia Room 15 Greece: Bassai sculptures Room 16 Nereid Monument Room 17 Greece: Parthenon Room 18 Greece: Athens Room 19 Greeks and Lycians 400–325 BC Room 20 Mausoleum of Halikarnassos Room 21 The world of Alexander Room 22 Greek and Roman sculpture Room 23 Greek and Roman life Room 69 Roman Empire The Wolfson Gallery Room 70 Etruscan world Room 71 Ancient Cyprus The A G Leventis Gallery Room 72 Greeks in Italy Room 73 Greek and Roman architecture Room 77 Classical inscriptions Room 78 Asia China, South Asia and Southeast Asia The Joseph E Hotung Gallery Room 33 Amaravati The Asahi Shimbun Gallery Room 33a Chinese jade The Selwyn and Ellie Alleyne Gallery Room 33b Korea The Korea Foundation Gallery Room 67 Japan The Mitsubishi Corporation Galleries Room 92-94 Chinese ceramics – Sir Percival David Collection The Sir Joseph Hotung Centre for Ceramic Studies Room 95 Europe Clocks and watches The Sir Harry and Lady Djanogly Gallery Room 38-39 Medieval Europe 1050–1500 The Sir Paul and Lady Ruddock Gallery Room 40 Sutton Hoo and Europe AD 300–1100 The Sir Paul and Lady Ruddock Gallery Room 41 Europe 1400–1800 Room 46 Europe 1800–1900 Room 47 Europe 1900 to the present Room 48 Roman Britain The Weston Gallery Room 49 Britain and Europe 800 BC–AD 43 Room 50 Europe and Middle East 10,000–800 BC Room 51 Middle East Assyrian sculpture and Balawat Gates Room 6 Assyria: Nimrud Room 7-8 Assyria: Nineveh Room 9 Assyria: Lion hunts Room 10a Assyria: Siege of Lachish Room 10b Assyria Khorsabad Room 10c Islamic world The John Addis Gallery Room 34 Ancient Iran The Rahim Irvani Gallery Room 52 Ancient South Arabia The Raymond and Beverly Sackler Gallery Room 53 Anatolia and Urartu 7000-300 BC The Raymond and Beverly Sackler Gallery Room 54 Mesopotamia 1500–539 BC The Raymond and Beverly Sackler Gallery Room 55 Mesopotamia 6000–1500 BC The Raymond and Beverly Sackler Gallery Room 56 Ancient Levant The Raymond and Beverly Sackler Galleries Room 57-59 Enlightenment Room 1 Collecting the world Room 2 div. The Waddesdon Bequest Room 2a Living and Dying The Wellcome Trust Gallery Room 24 Money The Citi Money Gallery Room 68 Great Court The Queen Elizabeth II Great Court, at the heart of the British Museum, was once an open courtyard, but is now the largest covered public square in Europe, enclosed under a spectacular glass and steel roof. Surrounding the famous Reading Room, the court contains twelve sculptures from the Museum collection. Siehe auch - See also * Our Top Ten Treasures * Britain's Secret Treasures References Kategorie:Museum Kategorie:London